Inhuman
by Kyzano
Summary: She balanced her school life and homework with her job and when that involves saving the world from evil on an almost daily basis, life can get complicated real fast. Even though the girl could do anything, life isn't exactly easy when you're not human.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Kim Possible and everything that pertains to the show belongs to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this and if I did actually own the show KiGo would be openly shown instead of implied cannon. OC's, yeah they do belong to me. So if you want to use them send me a PM and ask.

This is a KiGo fic; other pairings are to be determined. If you don't like this kind of thing then I'm sure there are other stories that will state your fanfictional needs. If you enjoy it, then you're more then welcome to read my small part of the Kim Possible fanfiction universe. Reviews are most appreciated.

Also, I must make note that I am Canadian. As such my spelling processor goes with Canadian English. So not all of the words, if there are typos, aren't really typos. It is just the word in Canadian spelling. If there are typos or word errors, please let me know and I'll change/fix them right away.

This story is an AT, Alternate Timeline. I've gone back to before Kim was even born in this one and so I am rewriting the series as I see fit to my plot line. However I am a fan based off of the other fanfictions that I have read. So I may be out of character in some places. If I am please, please, please let me know so I can try to fix it. I will have time after exams are done to watch the Kim Possible series, more then the few episodes I have already seen, so that I will be able to catch my mistakes that much easier and hopefully stay in character that much easier.

_Kyzano_

* * *

She balanced her school life and homework with her job and when that job involves saving the world from evil on an almost daily basis, life can get complicated real fast. But this teen wasn't just anyone, she was Kim Possible. But even though the girl could do anything, life isn't exactly easy when you're not human.

* * *

**  
Chapter I: Birth  
**

She didn't want to remember when this all began, when these people took her from her husband, her home; her life.

But she did. Every day that passed in this prison she remembered, oh how she remembered. That night, God knows how long ago, she had been looking forward to going home and spending time with her husband after a long surgery at work. The surgery had ended at 12:17 am; there had been complications in what should have been a routine six hour operation. Instead it had taken about eight and, as one would expect, Ann Possible was a tired woman.

She'd been waiting for the bus, she and her husband had only been married for a year and so they only had one car. His work was further then hers so they would leave together and he would drop her off at work every morning on the way to his. Today was one of the rare days where he was working a longer shift then she was. The surgeon had only been waiting for five minutes when a car slowly drove up to the bus stop and opened the door. Ann didn't take much notice of the car; people came and went as they pleased. But when no one left the vehicle she tilted her head slightly in wonder. Then it had all gone black.

When Ann opened her eyes again she was very aware that she was not anywhere that resembled home. Nowhere even close. Strapped down to a table and completely naked Ann tried to turn her head to see where she was, but even her head was held in place. Fear coursed through her heart as she started to panic, barely noticing the various tubes that ran into her veins.

"She's awake! Sir Experiment 369 is awake!"

"Excellent… proceed as planned Doctor. You know what to do."

There was a pause of silence that echoed through… wherever she was being held; she couldn't tell it was all black.

"Of course sir… I shall not fail you this time." That voice made Ann's skin crawl. Despair blossomed in her soul as the sound of footsteps approached her. The sound of metal again metal, a familiar sound to the incapacitated surgeon. Something metal, most likely sharp, had been lifted off a tray. A sound she usually heard in her workplace.

"See to it that you do not."

Those were the last condemning words that Ann heard before the agony started its slow torture. That had been… well Ann didn't know how long ago that had been. All she knew was that she'd stopped struggling long ago. Something seemed off about today, usually her tormentor had visited twice by now. Perhaps she was being given a reprieve? Ann doubted it. She hadn't been moved once in the entirety of the time she had been in this hellish place. Bracing herself as the all too familiar sound of machinery whirred to life, a liquid filling the tubes that fed into her body. The pain was unimaginable, but the red haired surgeon had stopped screaming long ago.

She never knew how long the machinery fed her the liquid pain, but as the machines powered down a loud sound… an explosion? That sound reminded her of her husband as a pang of sorrow struck her heart. A moment later that familiar rumble sounded again, this time far closer. It stung her ears and the sounds of tumbling rock and gunfire cut through the usual silence of her prison. For the first time in a long time Ann opened her eyes, only to be blinded by light and shutting them quickly closed again.

A single shot deafened her as it rang throughout the room causing Ann to flinch at the harsh noise. Attempting to open her eyes again Ann squinted as she watched someone, someone with a gun approach her. She attempted to lift her head and the person with the gun stopped then seemed to say something, Ann still couldn't hear through the ringing that echoed in her ears. But as that headache inducing sound dimmed she watched, her eyes still getting used to the light, the person begin to approach her again.

"Ma'am please remain calm, we're here to help." Female, the voice was female, authoritative. More people spilled into the room and as a gloved hand lightly placed itself onto her own Ann closed her eyes as they watered over, tears running down her cheeks. Ann was only vaguely aware of her bindings being removed, wincing only out of reflex as the tubes were removed from her body. She was wrapped in something and then lifted by a pair of strong arms, cradling her like a child as she was taken away from her nightmare.

The hours that passed after that were a blur. Ann didn't know what happened, how it happened and to be honest she didn't really care. The officer that had rescued her stayed with Ann as she was taken from the place she had been forced to undergo those tortures. Somewhere along the way Ann fell into slumber, but it was far from peaceful.

When Ann awoke she found herself squinting. This place seemed so familiar. A steady rhythmic sound beeped softly in the room and it was that sound that reminded her of a place she used to work. It felt like a lifetime ago since she'd last been in a place like this. A hospital.

"Ma'am I know this is difficult for you but please you cannot move. We are still waiting on the tests to see what was done to you." That was the voice of her saviour. It sounded worried and a touch surprised.

Ann opened her mouth to try to speak, but she hadn't used her voice in so long. The woman swallowed in an effort to clear her throat. "Wh…ere…?"

"Ma'am please don't strain yourself. You are in the hospital inside the Global Justice Base. You were brought here a week ago after I found you in one of the Worldwide Evil Empire lairs. Do... you have a name?"

The last part was almost hesitantly said, not like an uncaring soldier but the sound carried as if it was spoken by someone who was worried about a friend. "Ann…" The red haired woman knew better then to try and force her unused voice to say her last name. But her first name was easy enough.

"It's nice to meet you Ann. My name is Kaida Go."

Kaida Go. Ann would remember that name for the rest of her life, for it was the name of the woman who'd pulled her from the depths of hell.

With a bit of effort Ann turned her head to look at the woman that the voice came from. To her surprise the voice took rest in a young woman, probably around her own age of twenty six, taking a moment to try to think Ann put the woman at a few years younger then her. Maybe twenty three at youngest. She was an attractive woman, long black hair that was tied back in a single braid; her eyes were a deep forest green that had an edge in them that gleamed like a blade. This woman sitting next to her knew what it took to get the job done. She was well built and endowed as well. Ann almost wanted to be jealous of that. Some people just get all the luck. A rifle was at Kaida's side, leaning up against the wall. Normally Ann would have felt fear or been uneasy in the presence of a gun. But after watching Kaida use one to set her free Ann felt no unease with the weapon. Least not while Kaida was sitting there right beside it. She was wearing almost completely black mission gear, which led Ann to believe that Kaida was part of some kind of stealth operation. Her head hurt too much to really start thinking about this at the moment.

The sound of the door opening caught the attention of both woman and a female doctor smiled at Ann, a clip board in her left hand. "I'm glad to see you awake…"

"Ann, her name is Ann." Kaida cut in bluntly

"No last name?" The doctor asked looking at Kaida.

"She hasn't been able to tell me, her voice doesn't sound like it's been used in weeks." The black haired woman replied in an almost 'duh' tone.

Ignoring the tone from Kaida the doctor turned her focus back to Ann. "That's understandable. Well Ann the good news is that whatever they were giving you didn't work. You haven't been altered in any way that we can see." The doctor smiled to her patient.

Kaida raised an eyebrow crossing her arms. The Worldwide Evil Empire had taken this woman just to do nothing to her? This didn't add up. "And the bad news?" she all but demanded.

"Well it's not bad news per se… but, ah, Ann you're pregnant."

Ann's eyes widened a split second before she, just like the room around her, came crashing down as she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Kaida was on her feet the second the red haired woman had fallen out of consciousness, her hands already holding her gun. "You know, there's a little thing in this world called tact. Go learn some." She glared at the doctor. "But you're sure that she's pregnant?"

"She's just at the end of her first trimester." The doctor glanced down at the charts on the clipboard for a moment. "According to the tests we've done that is."

"That… can't be good." Kaida said cautiously, choosing her words carefully in case the passed out female decided to wake up again.

"We don't know if anything has happened to the child but we've gotten nothing but positive and healthy readings. Whatever was done to Ann didn't affect her." The doctor reported, the last thing they needed was for Kaida to get angry with one of them.

Kaida frowned at that statement as she slowly sat back down in her chair, leaning her rifle back up against the wall beside her chair. Something was off about this whole situation, she could feel it. Sighing heavily there was nothing that the officer could do about this right now. Hell, Kaida wasn't even supposed to have gone on that mission. It was only because _he_ had been reportedly sighted there that she had geared up and gone out. Kaida was on contract work with Global Justice. She was more of a lone wolf worker. But with the birth of her children, ages nine seven and five, she couldn't risk losing her life and having no word of it reaching back to her family.

Family came first, that was law in the Go household. She didn't care if her family hated one another, so long as they knew that if one of them honestly needed help they would drop everything and go help. When someone had tried to take her only daughter Kaida had beheaded the man. She thanked the higher powers, if they or it existed, that her daughter had been asleep so she was not scarred by the sight of it. No one touched her family so long as she drew breath. She was already teaching them how to fight. Though her sons were learning well her daughter that took the keenest interest in the art; something which Kaida was all too happy to teach. Her daughter could best both her brothers even though she was the middle child.

Kaida shook her head as she severed that train of thought. She would end up running around in circles and into some memories that she really did not need to go down right now. She knew who was responsible; it was only a matter of time before she made _him_ pay. Forcing her attention back over to the unconscious redhead in front of her Kaida surmised that the other woman would be about the same age as her, maybe a few years older. That was after she discredited the damage that Ann's time spent in a WEE hell had done to her. But that in and of itself both worried and puzzled the officer. Ann had been so light when Kaida had carried her out of the Worldwide Evil Empire base. Those tubes must have been keeping both Ann and her unborn child alive. Kaida grit her teeth. The law, while imperfect, didn't do things like this to people. Not without their governments forsaking them and even then it rarely happened. When things like this happened in a country, the public tended to get angry. Just a little bit.

Kaida's focus snapped to the doctor, whom she had momentarily forgotten was also in the room, as the lab coat wearing woman marked some things down on Ann's chart before setting it down in the holder at the end of the bed, tearing off the front sheet copy for herself. Kaida sighed again and turned her eyes to the unconscious woman again. The rhythmic beeping of Ann's heart rate monitor the only sound in the room other then the occupants light breathing. Kaida was a young mother of three but she never let that, or anyone who thought less of her for that, slow her down. She was one of the top ranking gun-for-hire that Global Justice had on site. But it was only a temporary contract. Global Justice promised her that the dark haired mother would be the one to deal with _him _in any way she saw fit and they would turn a blind eye. That is, they would if she worked for them for five years or until the time came when she fulfilled what she needed to do. She had to stay the five years but if she hadn't yet found _him_ then she was welcome to stay with Global Justice until she had. Kaida accepted the offer with open arms so long as she got enough time with her children. Family was law. She'd just made sure that her employer knew that.

Leaning back in her chair with a sigh the officer closed her eyes. It was time like this that she missed her old partner. Kaida was strong but that did not mean the woman was heartless. She didn't allow herself to become cold hearted. Not when there was the risk that it would hurt her children. Her old partner, a long time friend and great shot with a gun, was betrayed on what was supposed to have been a routine mission. Since then Kaida had dug through all the red tape and found that _he_ was responsible for her partners' death as well. Another thing that _he _would pay for. She was also worried about her daughter. There was just something in her eyes that made Kaida worry. Not for her safety or her mental health but something… something in those dark green eyes of her daughter unsettled the mother. It was an underlying worry that did not seem like it was going to vanish anytime soon. But it was not lethal and it did not challenge her family so she let it be, that's all she could really do for the moment no matter how much she hated it.

Opening her eyes with a small sigh of aggravation Kaida stared at the unconscious woman in front of her. Kaida had seen and read about cases similar to Ann's, as sick as that made her feel Kaida knew this wasn't the first time an innocent had been kidnapped and experimented on, tortured or raped. Usually the one that saved the victim was seen as a person of safety; something akin to a saviour. Kaida vowed to herself that she would do whatever she could to help Ann return to her normal life. She'd do all she could. Ann had struck a cord within Kaida and for the life of the dark haired woman she could not figure out what it was. Barring any genuine interest in this case she knew that those who stayed by usually came out for the better. And the child that was currently growing inside Ann's womb deserved a mother. Family was law, just because it was another one did not mean she would not help if she had the power to do so. Kaida would do the right thing and help the red haired female.

Ann awoke from unconsciousness late that evening. Slowly and carefully she forced herself upright into a sitting position, the bones in her back hurting as they moved into the awkward position from the disuse. Glancing around the room Ann noticed that Kaida had fallen asleep in the chair. Had she remained there the whole time? Ann could not help the smile that came to her lips at the thought. The first time she'd smiled in months. Months… Ann's smile gave way to shock as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Pregnant!? How could she be pregnant? As far as she knew she hadn't been raped, not even aroused once in the time she was a prisoner. But she hadn't been conscious the entire time either! Wouldn't she have known? How could she have been preg- oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God! Had she been pregnant before she was kidnapped!? Was her child alright? Had it been the life inside her that they had been after? Did they harm her child? What was in those tubes that kept her alive and gave her liquid pain? Was her child safe? Whose was it? Did she-

"Ann are you alright?" Kaida's voice snapped Ann out of her spiralling thoughts as the surgeon looked over at her saviour.

Kaida looked over the, now sitting upright, woman. Her heart rate monitor was what had woken Kaida out of her light slumber. Ann was hyperventilating and her heartbeat had picked up considerably. The difference in the usual rhythmic sound was what had jostled officer Go awake. The red haired woman was clutching herself around her stomach in an almost painful looking self hug. Ann was shaking, subtly, but she was. Kaida knew that Ann was only moments away from having a panic attack and one look into the red haired woman's eyes confirmed that. Kaida could see the panic dancing in them and at best, the officer guessed, that she had less then a minute to calm the distraught woman in front of her. More then likely, especially from the way Ann was holding onto herself, that the woman feared for her unborn child.

"The doctors said that nothing was wrong with your child Ann. The foetus is alive and quite healthy." Kaida said calmly. Ann really couldn't have a panic attack; it might compromise her child as well as her own health. Something that Kaida, as a mother herself, did not want to see happen.

While the chemicals in those tubes kept Ann and her unborn child alive, it did not keep them in optimum health. Ann had lost a lot of weight and while carrying a child that was bad. Ann was going to be in the hospital for a few months at the least. Given her circumstances Ann would probably be here until after the birth, just to make sure that there really was nothing wrong with her child. No one at Global Justice was fool enough to think that the Worldwide Evil Empire had done nothing to her in the time they had the woman in their captivity. Slowly uncrossing her arms the female officer leaned over and placed her hand lightly on Ann's arm, giving the distraught woman a soft smile.

"You and your child are safe Ann. I promise." Kaida had always kept her promises when she made them. That was why she rarely ever spoke those words.

Even her children knew this about Kaida. That was why when their mother promised something they knew that nothing short of her death would keep her from sticking to her words. Kaida would just as readily break her arm then break her word. Her bones would heal; her children's trust in her might not. Kaida hoped that the seriousness of her words would convey themselves silently to the upset woman.

Somehow, through all her confusion, doubt and fear, Ann understood what the other woman was telling her.

Kaida smiled a little wider as Ann slowly began to calm down. Taking her hand from Ann's arm as the officer leaned back Kaida knew that if she hadn't wanted to stay by Ann's side before that she certainly would now. Kaida instinctively knew that the instant that she and Ann had made the silent invisible connection, that she would have stayed with the red haired woman anyway. To hell with the higher ranking officers; she was staying and there was nothing, come hell or high water that was going to stop her.

The first month wasn't as bad as most people, Kaida included, had thought it would be. Kaida remained true to her word and stayed with the red haired woman. After the first few days of this the two were transferred to a more practical room. In Kaida's opinion that was just a fancy way of saying that the room they had both been moved to was both a fully functioning hospital room and workspace. Though the female officer was done with her schooling, Kaida maintained an attitude of 'there is no such thing as useless knowledge' and with all the resources Global Justice had to offer Kaida was more then satisfied with all the research and reports she could gleam her eyes over. The fact that she could do this while keeping a watchful eye on Ann just made the set up that much sweeter.

After three weeks Ann had been able to use her voice like anyone normally could, though for a limited amount of time, and to everyone's surprise they found out that she was the neo-surgeon that had gone missing. Her full name was Ann Possible. She had been in the news and, thanks to her disappearance; they knew that Ann had been experimented on for little over two and a half months. The doctors hypothesized that she had only just been impregnated, as early as about a week before she was kidnapped. It was extremely likely that the child growing inside Ann's womb belonged to the man she had married.

Now Ann's husband was a whole other type of person. Least that was what Kaida thought of the man. But when she had first broken the news that Ann was alive and in good hands, well, Kaida had trouble coming up with the right words to describe just how grateful he was that his wife was alive. The man cried, he'd cried long and hard the first time he saw his wife again. Kaida was a touch jealous of Ann, she'd found herself such a devoted and loving husband. He had been working to try to find her and had remained completely faithful to her as well. Even when it seemed that the surgeon would never be coming home. Apart from that, Kaida learned that he was a rocket scientist that, once the DNA results came back, was indeed the father of the child in Ann's womb. This news alone made both parent's-to-be elated.

Kaida's husband, though she loved the man dearly, was a bit of a character. He was quite focused on his work life and as such he didn't usually spend a lot of time with his kids. Kaida always made sure that it wasn't out and outright neglect, that would harm her children and that was not acceptable. She would kill the man before she allowed him to harm their children. Even if they were his. Family came first and if he was going to put his work first, unless she made him or unless it was truly serious, then she would put their offspring first. No questions asked. Kaida was aware it was a strange relationship, but they loved and respected one another. That was enough for her.

During the second month that Ann was at the hospital, the red haired female now just reaching the end of her fifth month of her pregnancy, also went abnormally smoothly. Which was both a shock and a pleasant surprise for everyone. Though Ann did get those infamous pregnancy cravings Kaida was more then happy to split the late night food runs, when Kaida was with the expecting surgeon that is, with Ann's husband. He was also more then happy for the help and on more then one occasion he told the female officer that she didn't have to be doing all this. What she had already done for the Possible family was more then they could ever repay. Kaida would hear nothing of that. She had become quite close with the pregnant woman. She did this out of friendship not duty.

Another welcome surprise was that Ann was never overly rude or mean to the nurses or doctors. Something which everyone was grateful for. Sometimes, as no one is perfect and Ann was pregnant, Ann did get quite a bit quick tempered but even then it was never overly condescending or mean. Everyone always forgave the pleasant woman when she slipped up with her temper. She was one of the best patients that they'd ever had, Kaida could attest to that herself, and to be honest everyone found this temperament in Ann Possible amazing, especially when she was still in recovery from her experimentation.

Ann had come a long way in such a short amount of time. Kaida speculated that it had to do with the fact Ann knew she was going to be a mother soon and, Kaida tried her best but it still went to her ego, that the surgeon had told her psychologist that it was because Kaida was there with her whenever she could be just to talk or to find content in the other woman's presence. Kaida and Ann would talk about everything and then nothing at all. Family was a big topic between the two. After all, Ann was expecting and Kaida had already had three of her own. Usually the red haired surgeon asked for advice and Kaida was all to happy to share her knowledge. Though the two differed on some things they both agreed; Family was law.

On other days, these days were always less cheery and good natured, the two women talked about Ann's time with the Worldwide Evil Empire and the experimentation that she had undergone. According to her superiors, Kaida found out that the last man she'd killed in that place was the Doctor that had been experimenting on Ann. Without him the WEE had scrapped the project because though most villains are insane it takes a special breed of sadism to experiment on a living human being. The kind that were currently not available in the world of crime. So the experimentation stopped and they had once again defaulted back to their 'get-a-lot-of-missiles-and-blow-the-world-up-unless-we-get-money' plans. Everyone was grateful for the change.

However something kept turning up in their conversations. It was a concern that Ann had and no matter what happened, if the two talked about the WEE or the experiments, Ann's project name came up. Experiment 369. Global Justice had run it against all the decoding and similar equipment that they had available and so far come up with nothing but a bunch of garbage and things that made no sense. The only thing that they could hope for is that it didn't pertain to literal numbers. That was just too much to stomach.

At the near end of her second trimester Ann got sick.

Really sick.

Neither Possible wanted to see or know of their child's gender so they did not want the doctors looking either. Normally this would have been an impossible request. But Global Justice wasn't exactly normal and with a little, persuasion from Kaida the doctors ran tests that would ensure they would know what they needed but would not have to look inside Ann's womb and find out the gender of the child. It was all kinds of tests that the two Possible's had to be sworn, legally binding, never to repeat to anyone else. Turned out that the child was just fine, Kaida already had a bit of respect for the unborn kid, it was a survivor that's for sure.

It brought a small amount of sorrow to Kaida's heart to see the strong Dr. Possible on life support. But what had to be done, had to be done. Ann was sleeping a lot more then usual as well, which was strange from the average pregnancy but this was attributed to the experimentation. But it was a small price to pay, in Kaida's opinion anyway. So long as Ann had her child healthy and they both remained alive so would the doctors in this place. She'd lost one close friend, damned if she would lose another. The two continued to strengthen their bond when both were awake however. This made it worth the times Kaida found the red haired surgeon asleep. Kaida had been forced to return to duty right before Ann got sick. Part of the officer blamed herself for Ann's condition even though that wasn't the case and highly illogical. If it hadn't been for Ann's insistence that she return to duty the black haired woman wouldn't have gone.

Near the end of the next month Ann was sleeping a little more but she got a little less sick. A payoff that was all too good for the situation. It was worth sleeping more to make sure that both she and her child were alright. Kaida was just glad her friend wasn't near, or even close to, critical anymore. It was also around this time that Kaida began looking into the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Kaida swore she knew what the secret behind 369 but for the life of the officer she could not remember. As the weather was getting warmer and turning into almost summer like temperatures Kaida could see that her friend was getting restless.

Halfway through Ann's seventh month of pregnancy everyone was given a scare. Ann knew something was wrong because she felt like she was having contractions. Thankfully it was a false alarm and the problem was averted. The moment Kaida found out she was over and visiting Ann the next day after speeding through a mission that should have taken another two weeks. They got the job done and when Kaida found her friend still pregnant and still very much alive she calmed down. The two talked longer then usual that day.

Two weeks before the end of Ann's third trimester everyone was given another scare, though this time the fright was very real. Ann's water broke.

When Kaida got wind that her friend had gone into labour two weeks before she was supposed to be due Kaida nearly had a heart attack. She wanted to be there for her friend, oh how badly she wanted to be there! But there was nothing the female officer could do. She wasn't even in the same country as Ann, hell; she wasn't on the same continent. So all the black haired woman could do was wait. Wait and pray to whatever higher powers that were out there that her friend and child would be safe. Kaida and Ann had become quite close with one another; the last thing the officer wanted was to see her friend or her friend's child dead. If there were any higher powers listening, Kaida prayed that they would help.

Ann was in labour for almost nine hours before her child was born. While only just above average for women whom are birthing their first child it did not make the process any more pleasant. But the birth had gone smoothly and Ann knew that the years to come with her child would be more then worth every second she'd spent in pain. However, as Ann lay there exhausted from the birth slightly delirious and trying to get her breathing back under control, she knew something was wrong. Her child was crying, as most children usually do, but the doctor and orderlies had a serious, one had a frightened look, about them. Whispering to one another as the Doctor wiped down the baby and wrapped the child up in a small blanket.

"My… child…" Ann closed her eyes, though she was thoroughly exhausted there would be hell to pay if they did not hand her child to her.

Her words seemed to remind the staff that she was in the room and they moved back into professional action. The doctor careful picked up the baby and turned walking over to Ann with a smile.

"Congratulations Mrs. Possible. It's a girl." The female doctor said in a soft cheerful tone as she placed, as softly as she could, the newborn child into her mothers' waiting arms.

Even as her newborn daughter was gently given to her Ann knew something wasn't right. The doctors' tone had been well masked, Ann gave her professional approval to the woman she wouldn't have noticed if she had not been a doctor herself, but Ann still caught the hint of worry that had served as a secret undertone to those words. Holding the small bundle to her chest Ann smiled as she felt a warm feeling wash through her body, her baby's cries settling down, the newborn feeling safe in her mothers' arms.

Opening her eyes slowly Ann stared down at her beautiful baby girl. Smiling down at her baby Ann shifted the bundle in her arms a touch so that she could gently brush the back of her finger against her daughters' cheek. A loving caress to calm and sooth her daughter as she settled into this new world. Her child had inherited her vibrant hair colour, as was apparent from the fine slick hairs that covered some of her daughters head, and like her parents she had a similar skin tone to the both of them. She had two small arms with four fingers and one thumb each in their proper place on each of her tiny hands, and her facial features were all normal as well. Her small ears looked normal enough to Ann and her daughter's closed eyes showed no signs of irregularities or abnormalities.

Ann could not see what the staff had been so unnerved about. As the small child in her arms started to squirm, in an almost uncomfortable manner, she began to cry once more. Ann stared down in wonderment at her daughter as she felt a small limb moving against her arm and as the surgeon moved her the offending limb her daughter started to quiet down once more. Perplexed Ann gently brushed aside one part of the blanket that surrounded her child staring for a moment before her mind went completely blank.

Her daughter had a tail.


	2. Monster

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Kim Possible and everything that pertains to the show belongs to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this and if I did actually own the show KiGo would be openly shown instead of implied cannon. OC's, yeah they do belong to me. So if you want to use them send me a PM and ask.

This is a KiGo fic; other pairings are to be determined. If you don't like this kind of thing then I'm sure there are other stories that will state your fanfictional needs. If you enjoy it, then you're more then welcome to read my small part of the Kim Possible fanfiction universe. Reviews are most appreciated.

Also, I must make note that I am Canadian. As such my spelling processor goes with Canadian English. So not all of the words, if there are typos, aren't really typos. It is just the word in Canadian spelling. If there are typos or word errors, please let me know and I'll change/fix them right away.

This story is an AT, Alternate Timeline. I've gone back to before Kim was even born in this one and so I am rewriting the series as I see fit to my plot line. However I am a fan based off of the other fanfictions that I have read. So I may be out of character in some places. If I am please, please, please let me know so I can try to fix it. I will have time after exams are done to watch the Kim Possible series, more then the few episodes I have already seen, so that I will be able to catch my mistakes that much easier and hopefully stay in character that much easier.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They really do motivate an author. Here is your gift an extra long chapter II. This chapter is officially the longest single chapter for any story I have ever written. Even at over 11,000 words this version of Chapter II is shortened from what I'd originally planed to include. But it would have been too long that way. Well I'll stop distracting you, so everyone read and enjoy Chapter II!_

_Kyzano_

_EDIT: I just realized... after so long, that I've kinda decapitated myself with the plotline a little. So I've gone back in and fixed it.  
_

* * *

She balanced her school life and homework with her job and when that job involves saving the world from evil on an almost daily basis, life can get complicated real fast. But this teen wasn't just anyone, she was Kim Possible. But even though the girl could do anything, life isn't exactly easy when you're not human.

* * *

**Chapter II: Monster**

Kimberly Ann Possible.

That is the name that was given to the tailed daughter of Ann and James Possible. But that had been a year and a half ago. Now back at her own home with her husband and daughter in a suburb on the outskirts of Go City, Ann Possible was the proud mother of her healthy and energetic little girl. Kaida, whom Ann had remained close friends with, had been forced to give up the military life to be a full time mother. She had only just a few weeks ago given birth to two twin boys. Ann had yet to go and visit her friend but that was on the 'to do' list for today, her daughter right along with her.

As the light turned green Ann returned her focus to the road as she turned right heading for the North Go City Hospital. Go City was a large place and it had more then one hospital because of that. However her friend was staying in the northern establishment because it was closer to the dark haired woman's home. Her daughter was an interesting child to say the least. Her Kimmie's tail had grown, proportionately to her daughters' body; it went to about roughly a few centimetres before touching the ground and was covered in fine, fur-like hairs that shared the same vibrant colour as Kimberly's hair. Her daughter, and this Ann was sure had to do with the manipulation before Kim's birth, had small teeth but they were almost like fangs. The canines were predictably larger and much sharper then any human's could possibly be without dental cosmetics. Those were fun teeth to break in and the rest of her teeth, while not sharp and pointed like her canines were almost jagged and hard. Another outwardly noticeable change was her daughters' ears, they remained at the sides of her head where any human would have them naturally, but Kim's ears were pointed, akin to an elf in drawings and references but not nearly that long.

Her Kimmie also had slit pupils in those beautiful green eyes of hers, Ann was positive that multiple types of animal DNA or other genetic manipulations were involved and responsible for the abnormalities in her daughter. Kimmie also had small claws; both her hands and feet bore the hard pointed nails. Though the ones on her feet were much smaller, almost like a human's but were pointed at the ends, the claws on her hands however, were long, slender, and very sharp. Also another thing that was odd about her child was the tattoo like birthmarks on her back. They were tribal in appearance but Ann could not make heads or tails of what they were to make an image of. It was like the image was unfinished. Or rather, Kim gained more as she got bigger. So Ann wasn't quite sure if she could call them birthmarks. Right now all that could be made out was the barest of lines that seemed to be forming some kind of quadruped. But the details were not yet there so it could become anything. The other puzzling thing about the birthmarks is that they were black. Not a faded black or a purple, they were just pure black; like they had been painted on. Kimmie was only just over one and a half years old, so everything was proportional to her size so while they were not that big it looked normal for the tailed child. Kimberly's size was another oddity in and of itself. Though as young as Kim was the tailed girl had the body the size of a human three year old.

Ann pulled up into the visitor parking and cut the engine turning her car off. Unbuckling her seatbelt she took her keys from the ignition and, after opening the door, climbed out of her car. Ann knew that it was only a matter of moments before Kim would start stirring. It was a small quirk of her daughters'; the girl could sleep perfectly fine as long as the car was moving. But when it stopped she'd wake up and start squirming uncomfortably due to the fact that car seats aren't really made for people with a tail.

Opening the passenger door, sure enough her child was starting to stir. Ann unbuckled her daughter from the confining contraption and carefully held her daughter to her chest as she stood and closed the door behind her. Moving Kim into a one arm hug Ann felt her daughters' small hands latch onto her clothing, tail trying to wrap itself around her side. Ann smiled as she opened the trunk; her daughter was a saving grace in her life. Grabbing the baby bag and slinging it over her other shoulder, Ann closed the trunk and turned on a heel making her way to the hospital.

It had been a while since Ann had last seen Kaida; a few months at least, though the two mothers talked almost every week on the phone. As the surgeon began to reminisce she was pulled prematurely from her thoughts by a small nudge of her daughters head. Ann couldn't help but smile proudly as she walked up to the front desk. Her daughter hadn't yet attempted human speech, though she could communicate with animalistic sounds. Ann was hoping her daughter would be able to figure out the mechanics of English soon enough.

"Hello to you too Kimberly." Ann cooed to her child who was sitting on her arm, looking around the new place with that all but magical child curiosity.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Kaida Go." Ann said focusing for a moment on the receptionist.

"One moment," Ann turned her attention back to her daughter who wanted down.

"Not yet my dear. We have to find Mommy's friend first."

Kim whined softly at that, there were so many new things here! New, strange and interesting smells and things to see; she wanted to go explore now!

"Miss Go is in room 246, take the first left after going down that hallway, you'll find it just after that."

Ann smiled nodding in thanks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome miss, Have a nice day."

Ann nodded to the receptionist again before making her way through the halls. The hospital was a large place, and by the time Ann found Kaida's room Kim was ready to bite her, had tried and been reprimanded a few times. As Ann opened the door Kim managed to catch her shoulder with her small fangs causing a small gasp of pain to escape Ann.

"Kimberly Ann!" She frowned at her daughter as her child stared back defiantly before letting go with a small whine. Kim hadn't meant to do anything bad, she just wanted down. Ann sighed as her daughter gently nuzzled the place that she had bitten.

"She sounds like a handful."

Ann smiled at that, she knew that voice. Fully stepping into the room and closing the door behind her Ann looked to her friend and couldn't help feeling a sense of irony. It was the dark haired woman in the hospital bed this time, not her. "She can be, but she just doesn't know any better yet."

Kaida laughed softly at that. "Well you'd best teach her soon; Ann lookou-"

"Kimberly!" Ann said harshly to her misbehaving child, who had bitten her again.

Kaida laughed as Kim, taking the encouragement from the bed ridden woman, grinned up deviously at her mother. Ann threw a look to Kaida as she set down her baby bag on one of the visitor chairs, Kim let go of her shoulder, as Ann gently set her daughter down on the floor.

Kaida watched, in almost fascinated confusion, as the red haired woman in front of her set her one and a half year old on the ground. A moment later her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"What the hell?"

"Kaida language." Ann scolded playfully; she'd actually been expecting that reaction.

"It's appropriate." Kaida rebutted as she stared at Kim.

The child was walking around the room on all fours. Now this wouldn't be so strange if not for the fact that the balls of Kim's feet pressed against the ground and her knees were bent _the wrong way_. And this all looked completely natural, Kaida had to do quick look over to see if the tailed girl had pads on the bottom of her small clawed feet, finding none it only baffled the bedridden ex-officer further. Kim's joints were moving much like an animals would, but Kaida had been sure the girl had the normal joints in her legs; at least it had appeared that way, when Ann had brought her daughter in. Come to think of it, Kaida's jaw nearly dropped, Kimberly looked three! But wasn't the kid only born a year or so ago?

"Kim has a reverse hinge joint in her knees. It acts just like a normal human knee would, but also in reverse as well." The surgeon explained.

"So she can walk on all fours-"

"Or run." Ann interjected.

"Walk or run on all fours without having her spine curved at an awkward angle or her butt sticking up in the air?"

"Yes."

"That must have been fun to learn about. What's up with her body, it's growing too fast for her age."

"It keeps me in shape chasing after her." The two mothers shared a soft laugh at that as Kim went around the room sniffing at everything. Her tail swishing behind her as her curiosity buzzed through her small body. "Baby animals age faster then we humans do so it makes sense that Kimberly's would too. But enough about my little one where are your offspring?"

"The boys are at home with their father doing their school work and my daughter is off getting into trouble with her friend." Kaida rolled her eyes before shaking her head with a small smile.

"She's misbehaving again?"

"Probably, but she knows that if I have to come bail her out again…" Kaida left the hanging threat in the air as she shook her head. That had been a particularly fun adventure with the police. Her daughter had a knack for getting into trouble, the fact that her friend had encouraged it didn't help matters any.

Ann stifled an amused laugh as best she could manage while schooling her willpower with trained professionalism to keep her face neutral. "Sounds like your little girl is a bigger handful then mine."

Kaida grunted in response but the ex-officer was grinning. "She's my girl and that's what matters."

"So you had a boy then?"

"Two."

"Twins? Congratulations." Ann grinned as she sat down in one of the visitors' chairs beside Kim's baby bag.

Kaida smiled at her red haired friend. It was good to see the surgeon doing so well. "Yeah, I can already tell that they'll be inseparable."

"Ah, Kaida… where are they?" The neo-surgeon asked, noticing that the boys were not with their mother.

"They were born early Ann; right now they're hooked up to machines that are keeping them alive."

Ann nodded sombrely, wisely choosing not to say anything. She could see just how badly her friend wanted to hold her children. But both women knew that if Kaida wanted her two newborns to survive to be in her arms for years to come she would have to leave them in the hands of the doctors. The rapidly tensing moment was broken by a small grunt, almost a cross between a growl and a yelp, as both women turned their attention to the small redhead that was pawing at her mother's leg. Ann smiled and shook her head. "Bored already Kimmie?"

Kim only nudged her mothers' leg with her head, causing Kaida to let out a small snort as she did her best to reign in her amusement. The kid acted more like an animal then a human. Kaida knew that she should have expected that, but that did not change the fact that it was still highly amusing to actually see. Ann shot her friend a small look of feigned annoyance before reaching over and opening the baby bag taking out a semi-large sphere and holding it out in front of her daughter. Kim's face almost lit up at the toy and she let out a small happy little growl before biting down into the large ball and dashing away from her mother to an open space on the other side of the room, right under the window. From there Kim happily bit and gnawed on the toy, Kaida equated this toy and behaviour to what a teething infant would do with a plastic ring, the thing escaped her grasp a few times where the tailed girl quickly pounced on the object, her tail poised at attention as the girl 'hunted' down her 'prey', with a soft growl that Kaida was sure was supposed to sound aggressive but it just did not come out that way. Kaida had to bite her tongue to keep from letting out the 'aww' that wanted to escape, the kid was utterly adorable!

Ann wasn't fairing much better herself, this activity always melted her heart with how intently focused and entertained her daughter was, Kimmie's eyes having a slight predatory gleam in their olive gaze that only added to the stark contrast of how out of place it was on the infants' visage. It was picture worthy, many times over. Ann had, she estimated, over fifty pictures of her daughter doing this exact game. It was just too cute for the surgeon to let pass. With the sunlight from the window occasionally catching the young girl's hair and tail it seemed to shine with ethereal softness. A living plush toy that was the closest thing Ann could compare this scene too. With a sudden lurch of regret Ann wished she'd brought her camera. Why is it that when you find a Kodak moment you never have a camera there to take it?

"Your daughter is easily amused isn't she Ann?"

"Yes but just look at that face."

Kaida nodded in agreement not trusting her words which wanted to ramble on about just _how_ cute Kaida really thought the game was. "So where's the father?"

"At home resting; he's been watching our little Kimmie-kit for the past few days while mommy has been knee deep in work."

Kaida nodded then paused at the neo-surgeons words. '_Kit? I guess with the reddish orange hair and tail she does look a bit like a fo- Oh my God.'_ It suddenly clicked. Kaida could have kicked herself. The answer, she'd known it all along and it had never occurred to her. "Ann you have your phone with you?" She all but demanded.

Ann raised an eyebrow in confusion at the abrupt change in demeanour. "Of course I do, but it's off at the moment seeing as how I'm in a hospital."

"Doesn't need to be on, take it out and look at the numbers." Kaida was doing her best to kick her brain without using any of her limbs; it was so obvious! Practically staring her in the face for almost three years. Damnit why did villains always picked the weirdest things to make sense of?

Ann did as Kaida ordered, completely confused at what her friend was asking. Was the dark haired woman still slightly delusional from her births?

"Look at the numbers Ann. You see the letters?"

Ann nodded still not understanding where this was going.

"3-6-9, what does that spell out?"

Ann blinked; she hadn't given that number some thought in nearly a year. But as Ann stared at the three digits the pieces slowly fell into place. "F-o-x…"

"Exactly, completely obvious yet overlooked. I _knew_ I had missed something!" The ex-officer growled as she crossed her arms leaning back against the raised bed.

Ann slowly put her phone away as the irony and shocking revelation sunk in. But a thought struck her as she glanced over at her child. "But Kaida, a fox doesn't have all the capabilities and abilities that Kim does. Why would they give the project such a name?"

"They're villains for a living Ann, they are going to do a lot of stuff that makes no sense what-so-ever to sensible human beings, but they will label what they do with almost exactly what the project is. Fox DNA must have been the biggest donor to whatever was in those tubes back then."

Ann sighed closing her eyes for a moment. "Yes, it explains more then I'd like, but yes."

"What do you mean by that Ann?" Kaida almost hesitated to ask that. Part of her really didn't want to know what else the Worldwide Evil Empire had done to her friend.

"Beyond Kimberly's… noticeable features, she has also been given above human agility, healing, immune system, strength, senses, and stamina. Believe me, you only forget about her sense of smell once."

Kaida's eyes widened as Ann went listed off the unnoticeable changes. "That's… I'm sorry Ann."

Ann shook her head waving off her friend. "It's alright Kaida, I have my daughter alive, healthy and in my arms. That's all that matters."

Kaida nodded in understanding. As a mother herself she knew that if any one of her children was to die or be taken it would rectify her entire world. A soft lull followed this conversation, the silence only broken by the small growls and scuffle of the young Kim.

"So how's work?" The ex-officer questioned after the two had watched Kimberly for a few moments longer.

"Busy as usual, though recently we've been having more… complications then usual." Ann replied as she picked her words with care. She would not put it past her friend to do something rash if she knew what was going on.

Kaida frowned at that. Something wasn't adding up. Complications at work did not make Ann hesitant, things that dealt with what happened did. "Who's bugging you Ann?"

The surgeons' mouth nearly dropped in shock. How had she- right she used to be a professional gun for hire. Ann shook her head; she really needed to remember these things more often. "What gives you that impression Kaida?" She commented smoothly turning to look over at her bed-ridden friend.

"Because you don't get nervous over much and you were far too careful with your words. Complications at work are interesting for you; they do not make you nervous. Who's bothering you?" To hell if Ann could get away with letting someone bother her, not on Kaidas' watch.

Ann stared down at her hands in her lap for a moment. "I've been getting death threats…"

"Fuck what?" Oh this would not be tolerated. Who the fuck did this bastard think they were that they could harass her friend? Kaida growled her brows furring in a scowl. This person was dancing on very, very thin ice.

Ann bit her lip slightly for a moment. "I've been receiving death threats in letters at work. I'm... thinking of moving." The neo-surgeon all but murmured

Kaida could barely believe what she was hearing. Ann moving from Go City? "Ann what is in those letters?"

Ann closed her eyes and remained silent for a good moment. "They… are threatening to kill me… because I'm Kimmie's mother… and," Ann bit her lip holding back a soft whimper, "And that if I did not kill her that they would do us both in for being a demon and giving birth to one…"

"Demon…" Kaida echoed the surgeon in complete shock and disbelief for the first time in her life.

Even when she had first seen Kimberly she had not been in such a deep and profound emotion. She'd honestly expected that Ann's child would be different; you don't get taken by the Worldwide Evil Empire and have nothing happen when they experiment on you. It just does not work like that. But right now… Kaida turned her attention back to the playing toddler. She had never thought that human idiocy could go so deep. She'd seen her fair share of morons, but this… this was just unfathomable. The kid was harmless, harm-fucking-less! The girl was no where _near_ a demon! What the hell was wrong with human beings?

"No wonder you're thinking of moving." Kaida shook her head softly. She did not want her friend to leave, but from the sounds of the letter this was more then one person. She could get away clean from one missing persons, a whole group was a lot harder to hide and if it was the group Kaida suspected was behind it… she wouldn't be able to do anything.

Ann nodded. "James has gotten an offer at the Middleton Space Center. So we've been thinking of going there."

Middleton, that was about a four hour drive from Go City. While Kaida wasn't happy with the circumstances she knew how to pick her battles. "It's a nice place, they could definitely use your expertise there Ann."

"You've been?" The red haired neo-surgeon said, relaxing, as she looked up at her friend.

"Only a few times and always on a mission." Kaida nodded.

Kim got bored with the toy she'd been given. The room was no longer interesting. But beyond the door there were many places the tailed child had yet to explore. Grinning Kim snuck past the two women and waited until a nurse came into the room, slipping out into the hallway. Kim looked around the white walled hallway with a touch of awe, this place was so different then what she was used to. Kim began to sniff around the chairs that were outside the room slowly making her way under one of them.

"Oi." An annoyed female voice said from behind her.

Kim nearly jumped, her small body tensing as she barred her tiny fangs. She felt threatened by this new voice. Turning around under the chair she came face to face with another girl. She looked a lot like the person in the other room with her mother Kim blinked as she tilted her head. It was true, the girl did look a lot like Kaida almost a complete carbon copy, just younger and with far more attitude. Her eyes were different too. Unlike the larger Kaida, this female had deep emerald green eyes, that had a rough edge but Kim could see the mystifying allure that belonged to a real gem, even though she'd never seen a real one.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" The girl asked tilting her head, shoulder length black hair that had been tied back in a ponytail falling with gravity and hanging off to the side.

Kim didn't understand what the other girl was saying, but this other person smelt new. Sniffing at the air Kim slowly padded closer to the older girl, almost going nose to nose with her as she sniffed the emerald eyed girls scent. Those same eyes stared right back into her own for a moment before the older girl pulled away. "You're a weird kid you know that?" Thinking for a moment as she sat down crossing both her arms and legs. An idea seemed to strike and she snapped her fingers.

"Hey you promise to stay here for a little bit? I promise I'll be right back." Kim tilted her head but she watched the girl motion the same way her mother would if the surgeon wanted her to stay.

Instinctively Kimberly sat then rested her arms against the floor, her tail curling and pressing along her side. She stared back up at the other girl with a grin.

"Wow… okay. I'll be back stay there." The black haired girl got up and took off running down the hallway. Kim waited a while, wanting badly to go chase after the shoes and legs of those who passed by her. Just when she thought she could no longer resist temptation her ears caught a familiar voice.

"No I'm not getting a pet Bets. It's none of your damn business what I was doing in the pet store. Geeze, I'll be back after I see my mother alright? We can go then. Later." A button was pushed before Kim listened hard for the other girls' footsteps. Less then a minute later she saw the smaller version of her mothers' friend. Had Kimberly be old enough to know she would have realized that the older girl did not care about the rule that said to turn all cellphones and pagers off inside the hospital.

"Wow you really did stay." The older girl gave her a confused look but her lips held an amused smile. The female sat down, a plastic bag in her hands. Kim got up onto her hands and feet again as she stared at the bag curiously, the other girl grinning at the animalistic behaviour.

"Come on, you have to come here to see." She said as she patted the ground in front of her.

Slowly, cautiously, Kim edged out towards the strange girl but after nothing happened in the first few steps she went and sat in front of the other girl. Her arms perpendicular to the ground. She sniffed at the bag but got nothing from it, glancing tentatively at the black haired girl she pawed at the bag, her claws scratching small holes into the thin plastic.

"Wow those are some sharp nails." Kimberly looked up at the mysterious girl and tilted her head with a soft yip at the females' voice. The older girl bit her tongue as her emerald eyes widened. Lord that was too cute!

"Ahh… er okay you can have it now." The strange girl shook her head a bit trying to move past the surmounting urge to hug the child and aww over the small sound. That was not cool behaviour for her to be doing. She reached into the plastic and took out a collar. Kim stared at the object strangely for a moment before sniffing at it. The collar was about an inch wide and had an overlapping buckle on it. But it had a base layer of black leather on the bottom, then a deep red strap for adjusting it that made the overlapping buckle. It too was leather and the girl reached over to Kim after she'd opened the collar.

"I wanted to get the green and black one but your hair colour wouldn't have matched. Plus it was behind the counter instead of in front so I couldn't have gotten out of there with that one." Her friend had run interference as she'd swiped the expensive collar. The girl really looked like she should have one therefore she had gone to make it so. If she thought that something should be a certain way then it would be. That was how it worked, at least in the older girls' opinion anyway. Sticking her tongue out as she concentrated hard on getting the thing around the small neck of the tailed child.

Sitting back a moment later the dark haired girl sighed. "Well, you're too young for it to fit properly but you'll grow into it I guess." She gave a bit of a half smile as the red haired girl pawed at the collar around her neck. It hung very loosely, even on the lowest notch but it couldn't be pulled over the girls head so it wouldn't come off her neck anytime soon. Smiling at the small girl the older one could no longer resist the urge and she reached out her right hand softly petting the red haired child. A soft content growl reverberating in the tailed females' throat after a few moments of the touch. Her slit pupil eyes closing as the child leaned into the touch. Kimberly was enjoying the caressing motion so much that when her mother came out from Kaida's room she didn't notice. But the older girl certainly did as she turned her head to look at the red haired woman as she looked around the hall worriedly.

"Lose something lady?" The dark haired girl asked the older woman as she continued petting the tailed child in front of her.

Ann blinked and looked over only to raise her eyebrows in slight shock. A girl who looked like a younger version of Kaida had collared and was petting her daughter. Shaking her head slightly as she walked over to the pair she smiled at Kaida Jr. "I'm glad you've kept my daughter company.

Now it was the older child's turn to raise her eyebrows. "This is your kid?"

Ann nodded then looked at the dark haired girl puzzled as she moved from side to side, as if she was trying to see something. A moment later she frowned then looked up at Ann. "Where's your tail?"

Ann's mind went blank at the bluntness of the question then she laughed. "I'm afraid I don't have one."

The older girl looked from Kim to Ann then back to the tailed girl in complete bewilderment. "What the fuck?"

Ann shook her head, this had to be Kaida's only daughter. If the looks weren't enough to tell then her behaviour certainly would. "Language little one."

"You sound like my mom." The girl rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Kim, smiling softly as she continued to pet the animal like girl.

"I'm your mothers' friend."

"Oh so you're the one she talks on the phone with for hours."

Ann shook her head with a smile, the ex-officers' daughter was quite the character. "Can I have my daughter back now? She wasn't supposed to leave the room."

"I guess so, I'm heading in to see my mother anyway." The dark haired girl shrugged as she stood, a whine emitting from Kim as she looked up confused. Why had the petting stopped? The tailed child nuzzled into the older girl's hand which was resting at her side. The girl looked back down and shook her head. "Come on, let's go see my mother." Kim let out a small content sound with a nod as the three women all went back inside Kaida's room.

"I thought that was you I heard Emerald."

The older girl frowned. "Mother how many times have I told you not to call me that!" The girl all but growled out.

Kaida simply grinned. "I'm your mother I can call you whatever I want."

"Least its better then my real name…" Emerald muttered under her breath. She'd take her mothers stupid pet name over her birth name any day of the week.

Ann laughed at the exchange. Oh yes this was definitely Kaida's daughter.

"So Kaida what have you been up to lately beyond getting yourself pregnant and dealing with a delinquent?"

"Hey!" Emerald protested as the two mothers laughed at her expense.

Kaida's daughter had left almost five minutes after she'd come by, saying something about having to go with her friend somewhere. Kaida just told her child not to get into any trouble she couldn't get out of on her own. After that the conversation between the adults dragged on for the rest of the afternoon, straying to all kinds of topics, until visiting hours were over where Ann was politely asked to leave. Gathering her child who had been quite a good child for the most part, Ann left the hospital, homeward bound. Kim wanted to find the dark haired girl again, but she never found the strange female. As she was put into the uncomfortable car seat she let out a small whine. The thing that she'd given by the emerald eyed female still around her neck. Ann tried to remove it only to have to reflexively pull her hands back as Kim snapped at her fingers. No one but that girl was allowed to take it off Kim's small mind decided, no one.

Not even two weeks after the hospital visit the Possibles were moving off to Middleton. Vandalism and minor damage had started happening to their home and car so the Possibles decided to get out now before someone, their daughter, got hurt. Kim adored the new home. It had a backyard that had so many different places to explore. They had trees in their backyard! And they were on a hill too; so many places for the young girl to climb and hide and discover. Kim nearly broke out from her car seat when she woke up after the long car ride.

Ann smiled at her excited child. "Not yet Kimmie-kit."

Kim gave a small growl of annoyance, she didn't want to wait. She wanted to go explore now! Those trees… there was something about them that drew her. The child was only a few months older then a year and as such she was no match for her instincts. Her slit pupil eyes gained a glint that James could not identify; but it scared him.

"Ann let her go."

Ann blinked looking to her husband. He was staring at their Kimmie with… fear? "Dear what's wron-"

"Ann let her go." He repeated, his tone still one of worry.

Ann frowned slightly before pain rocketed up her arm, a hissed growl emitting from her daughter. Ann let out a soft cry of pain as she let her daughter go in reflex. The child's claws retracting from her mothers' now bleeding flesh as her instinct driven body landed safely on the ground before the young girl took off in a full run towards the woods. Ann watched her tailed daughter vanish behind the trees as she held her arm.

James was instantly over to his wife ushering them inside so that Ann could take care of the small wounds. James shook his head. He hadn't known what he'd seen in his little Kimmie-kit's eyes but it had scared him. James did not fear or hate his daughter; in fact he was almost overly protective of the tailed child. But he knew that whatever had just scared him had been from the changes that had been done to his child before she had been born. He would not blame her or hate her for what Kimberly was.

Ann flinched ever so slightly as she ran water over her small wounds. Thankfully they were not too deep so no veins, those claws had dug into her arm fairly close to her wrist, had been nicked. Part of Ann was hurt and not just her arm. Why had her child unceremoniously attacked her? Had the woods drawn her that much? Why had her Kimberly shown no signs of remorse or even hesitation over her action? Ann sighed as she shut the kitchen tap off, she'd figure it all out when her daughter came home.

But her child did not come home; not until almost noon the next day.

Both parents had been incredibly worried about their little kit, but when they saw their offspring return home with only dirt and a few leaves in her hair they could not help but feel relieved instead of angry. But with their daughters irrational behaviour came a few more problems. Their child had come home full; not hungry. That meant that either Kim had found some sort of agricultural food within the back woods or Kim had gone hunting. Both parental figures hoped that it was not the latter for that would mean that Kim was leaning towards her animalistic side rather then her human one. Though an understandable situation and possibility, they would much rather have their child leaning the other way.

Kim was grinning even after she'd come back to the house. The woods were so fun! There were so many smell and animals and trees and plants and and and! The child's mind was still running a mile a minute and both of her parents had noticed the red haired girls' hyper behaviour. Ann had not failed to notice that Kim either did not remember or did not care about the fact that she had hurt her mother in her mission to get to the woods.

Other then minor complications and difficulties with their work, Mr. and Mrs. Possible quickly grew accustomed to their new small town life. Though Middleton wasn't the smallest or most rural place on the planet Go City was so much bigger and larger that the two scientists could not help but refer to Middleton as small. Kim was well behaved, as best as one could with the body that the little girl possessed.

One night, a few months after Kimberly's third birthday, Kimberly woke in the middle of the night panting. Her instincts were on overdrive and it caused fear to swell in her small chest. Kimberly obeyed the powerful call that her instincts commanded as she threw back her head with an animalistic yowl. Both Ann and James were startled awake by the loud sound before realizing, quite quickly for people so tired from work and the romantic activities the two had shared after putting Kim to sleep. Throwing on some clothing quickly the two worried parents moved through their home to their daughters' room. Ann was the first to reach the door and when she opened it she shut it again out of reflex as Kimberly's claws slashed into the other side of the door. James and Ann were wide eyed with shock. What was wrong with their child?

Kimberly's strange behaviour did not cease for an entire day. Each time Ann approached the door a guttural growl or the sound of claws dragging across the other side of the door met her ears. Kim was panicking. She needed to get away, but her family. No! They did not matter right now. Safety. That mattered. She needed to survive. Live. Kim threw her head back letting a yowl tear from her chest once more causing her parents to jump as the sound pierced through their home like gunfire.

But come the following morning Kimberly was back to normal. Ann was unimaginably glad that her child was calm and friendly again. She had been worried about her child but if the behaviour had persisted she would have had to call Kim's doctor. Ann was sitting peacefully on the couch in their living room reading a book she had been meaning to get around to for some time, but had never found the right moment to do so. Now that she had a few days off she was finally getting to read the literature. The television was on but as Kimberly was paying with all the buttons Ann was not acknowledging the screen's existence.

"A rainbow coloured comet strikes Go-" Ann jumped at the sound of the gunshot that broke the relative quiet of the room, the sound cutting off the anchorman.

Pausing a moment as Ann held a hand to her chest to calm her pounding heart, her brain recollected what she had just heard. Dropping her book she relinquished the remote from her child, which earned her an angry pout, the neo-surgeon turned the channel back to the news.

"-ast night. It is not known at this time if any of the survivors have passed away. Justin R. Port, KP World News. Go City."

Ann frowned as she tried her best to fight off the sense of dread that permeated her emotions and lodged itself in the pit of her stomach. _'This is ridiculous. Go City is a very large place. There is no way that the comet hit there.'_ But even as the red haired mother tried to shake off the feeling it would not go away.

Now just because Ann Possible had moved from Go City did not mean that the surgeon and the ex-officer had drifted apart. The two women visited one another once every few months and talked every two Saturdays. Though Ann was worried about the news of the comet she ignored the foreboding feeling as the week moved ahead. But as Saturday came and went with no phone call from her friend and no answer at Kaida's home, the sickening emotion in Ann's stomach spread throughout her body and blossomed in her chest. Ann knew, instinctively, that she had to go see her friend in person.

Packing herself an overnight bag she hugged her daughter goodbye. "Be a good girl for daddy okay Kimberly?"

A nuzzle and a soft giggle was the only answer the tailed girl could offer. It was enough. Leaving her child with James, Ann got into her car and just as she was about to start the engine her cell phone rang. Though a familiar sound for some reason it filled the doctor with unease. Slowly she picked up the ringing device and answered it.

"Ann…"

The red haired woman felt her heart skip a beat as her breathing caught in her chest. She knew that voice; she knew the sound in that voice. Oh God… she'd been right.

"I need your help."

Swallowing almost painfully, in an attempt to clear her tightened throat, Ann slowly let out her held breath through her mouth. "I'm on my way Kaida."

The two hung up without another word and as Ann started up her car a hard look of sombre determination etched into her visage. Putting the car into reverse and pulling out of her driveway Ann shifted into drive then drove from her home. Every fibre of her being focused on getting to Go City to help her saviour. Kaida needed her help, something Ann was more then willing to provide.

Hours later Ann found her friend sitting outside the emergency room in North Go City Hospital. Ann almost didn't recognize her friend. She seemed so… defeated. It did not sit well with Ann to see such a strong woman so weak. The woman did not look like she had slept in days; her whole body seemed to be downtrodden and heavy with her sleeplessness.

"Kaida?" she asked tentatively.

The dark haired woman slowly raised her head and turned to look at the neo-surgeon, her eyes red and bloodshot from the lack of sleep and her tears. "Ann…" The ex-officer choked out as her friend sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around the distraught mother.

Ann felt Kaida tremble before those hands that had saved her grabbed onto her like she was the only thing keeping her up as a sob tore from the dark haired woman's throat. "My babies…"

Ann's stomach lurched. Oh god it had been Kaida's kids? That… if there truly was a higher power Ann hoped that they would have mercy on her friend and her family. A surgeon came out from the emergency room, still clad in their blue scrubs.

"Miss Go?"

Kaida sat up and controlled her breathing as she looked at the man. "How… how are my children?"

"The twins and the tall boy are stable, they still need work but they are stable. The other two…" He trailed off a moment and Kaida tensed. "You know a Dr. Possible right? Is there any way you can get in contact with-"

Ann stood cutting the man off. "Where are my scrubs?" She all but demanded, her tone that of commanding finality.

The doctor went wide eyed then motioned for the red haired surgeon to follow who promptly did. As Ann quickly got ready to go into surgery she focused every part of her mind to the task at hand. Kaida had saved her child and now it was time for Ann to return the favour.

Kaida wrung her hands together, she was worried, oh how very worried. It had taken almost two days for her babies to become stable enough for their much needed and life saving surgery, now her best friend was in there helping her daughter and son with their brains. It was truly maddening. The surgeries continued for another four hours before the red light above the operation rooms went dim. Kaida was instantly alert and watched her friend come from the doors; a mix of purple and green on her gloved hands. The red haired surgeon hadn't even changed out of her scrubs to come talk to her friend; she knew all to well that the worried mother would want the news right away.

Kaida stood and looked at her friend pleadingly. "Ann… my babies…" The ex-officer could barely breathe. Had she lost her offspring?

Ann closed her eyes a moment, she was tired but this had been more then worth the trip. "Your children are all going to be fine Kaida." The moment after those words passed in a relieved silence before a choked out sob of joy cut through it, strong arms wrapping around the surgeon as Kaida cried on her shoulder. Ann smiled and stood there for her friend, it had been a long, nerve wrenching surgery but to see how happy her friend was made every tense moment worth it.

Though her children were going to make full recoveries they were different then they had been before the comet; very different.

As Kaida looked around the large hospital room that held all of her offspring her gaze moved to her eldest son. His once deep brown hair was now a deep blue and though her son was lightly muscled before he was now a large barrel chested boy that was built like a professional bodybuilder. Her next eldest offspring, and only daughter, had pale green skin, hair that was such a deep green that it appeared black, her hands had black coloured claws, and her lips were an inky black; as if they had been stained that colour. Her middle son had a light purple hue to his skin tone and his hair was purple now as well. Her youngest both had a red hair colour. She herself had not escaped the effect of the comet either. But unlike her children not much had changed on the ex-officer, she had beyond human capabilities but she had a black 'glow' that would surround her body when focused on the power that she could feel buried within her soul. Kaida could completely blend herself into shadows.

Kaida knew that her offspring had gained more then their physical appearances showed. But she could care less. They were still her children, altered or not they were her family. Family was law. As the hours turned to days Kaida started using the large fortune, her husband may have worked all the time but it was Kaida who balanced the finances, as well as some of her old contacts to start building a new home for her colourful family. She made sure that everything was better, stronger, sturdier and better quality then their old home was. If her instincts were right and her children had gained special abilities as well then she would need it. After all of this was over Kaida had decided that she was going to be getting back into her old line of work and she needed a home base that could withstand that. But for the moment all she could do was wait.

Ann stayed with her friend for two weeks. Two long painful weeks. Friends of the family became ex-friends as people took in what happened and the family's new colours. The husband was working hard to support, Ann got to meet the man who was nice enough and almost the spitting image of their eldest boy only older. But after those two weeks had passed Kaida had to all but throw Ann into her car and demand that she go and see her own family. Thankfully the red haired surgeon decided to take the ex-officers advice. Promising to call the surgeon left for home.

More then once her tailed troublemaker of a daughter had gone in search of her missing mother. Ann smiled, shaking her head as she got out of the car in her driveway. Home. It felt like years since she'd last seen the familiar place. As the surgeon walked into her home she was met with a hug and a welcome home kiss from her husband. After realizing that she had come home to such a situation, her daughter had run off in search of her again, Ann had to resist the urge to laugh. After hearing how her daughter had gotten out she had to resist the urge to faint.

"Dear are you trying to tell me that our daughter _broke_ down her door jumped down a whole flight of stairs with the baby gate and unlocked the back door by herself?" her husband was not a liar but that is exactly what he had to be doing at the moment. As far as Ann knew her daughter still did not walk upright on two feet, the red haired child hadn't tried to learn yet, that was Ann Possible's next objective now that Kaida's family was safe.

"Yes." James nodded, knowing exactly unbelievable it sounded.

Ann sighed rubbing her temples. "We need to get stronger doors…"

"I can see if I can get some of the old blast doors from work." James offered.

Ann laughed softly as she shook her head. "No need to be excessive dear."

James just shrugged as he went back up the stairs to finish dislodging the door from the wall. He really hadn't been kidding about those blast doors. Ann shook her head again before following her daughters' trail and going outside through the back doors. Now Ann was an extremely intelligent woman. But for the life of the neurosurgeon she could not think of a way to find her daughter in those woods. A thought flashed across her mind that made the red head smile.

"Kimberly!" The mother called out it was a long shot but it might work. Her daughter did have super human hearing.

The bushes rustled as Ann blinked before her eyes widened. Oh this could not be good. Her daughter would be hyper and when her daughter got hyper she forgot that she was stronger then the average male adult. A reddish orange blur zigzagged from the foliage before catapulting into the air her arms outstretched for her mother.

"MOMMA!"

Ann's guard dropped at the sound of her daughters' first words. The moment ruined prematurely as the tailed child crashed into her mother sending both women to the ground. Kim laughed as she snuggled and hugged her mother, she had missed her. Ann blinked then laughed along with the child returning the affectionate hug. Everything was as it should be right now.

Life proceeded fairly smoothly for the Possible family. As time went by Kim learned to walk upright on two legs, though she still preferred four, and to speak. Their daughter was extremely intelligent, astonishingly so for her age. At four Kim was already learning and talking in a manner that was far beyond her years, though she still had her four year old logic and that served to bring up many comedic situations.

Another thing that made the Possible home life interesting was the fact that Ann had gotten pregnant and given birth agian. Not to one child this time but two. And unlike her daughter, the boys were completely normal. Inseparable, but normal human boys. No tails, no claws, just human. Which was good. It made life busy, but it made life very good. Kimberly was very protective of her brothers, but also curious. She was, after all, four and a half years older than they were. She'd never seen a baby before, it was new, it was exciting!

However... not everything was good in their suburban life. Ann knew that in a few months things were going to become difficult for her daughter. because in this world, at least in the part of the world that they lived in, there comes a time in life where one goes to school to begin their journey of education.

Kim was excited; she was going to get to explore a new place today. She loved exploring and seeing new things, just so much that places had to offer. Maybe she would meet someone else today, that'd be so cool! Kim grinned in her car seat, though painful, the tailed child was far too excited to notice.

Ann however was feeling anything but excitement. She'd been dreading this for weeks, months. Ever since her daughters fifth birthday. As she drove the family car to the preschool she knew what would happen today; today was the day her daughter got a taste of what the world was really like. _'Oh if only it was as innocent and wonderful as you believe it is Kimmie…'_ The neo-surgeon lamented. Her daughter's child like innocence would be lost today, but there was nothing she could do. Kim was far too different to hide her features or the way she walked. Ann was leading her child into the mouth of a beast and there was nothing she could do about it. The doctor almost wanted to cry; but she could not, she had to be strong for Kim.

Puling the car into the parking lot and parking it. Ann paused a moment before cutting the engine. "Kimberly,"

Kim was instantly paying attention; her mother only called her by her full name when she was in trouble or when it was something serious. "Yes mommy?"

Ann inhaled deeply, breathing that same breath out through her mouth. "I know today might be a bit frightening, but just remember that your father and I love you."

Kim was puzzled by her mothers' words and the young girl tilted her head and blinked. "I love you an' daddy too mommy." She paused for a moment before grinning. "An' my brothers too!" She couldn't forget them! even if they were sometimes annoying.

Ann smiled and got out of the car, a moment later she freed Kim, who was more then happy to be out of the car seat, before she carried her child into the school. Almost instantly Kim's attention was everywhere. She wanted to go explore and play. But she could tell that her mother was worried about something, so for the moment Kimberly was going to be a good little girl and stay in her mother's arms.

Ann was glad that Kim wasn't noticing the looks on the faces of the other parents. Shock, fear, disgust, even hate. What has she done? Ann wanted to scream at them. Kimberly had done nothing but been born and yet they were already looking at her like some kind of monster. Ann ignored it as she settled in front of her daughters' classroom. Setting the young girl down Ann hugged her daughter close. One last moment together before innocence was stripped away. Ann savoured it as a man in the desert savoured his last drop of water. Letting her daughter go she smiled and tapped her nose. "You be a good little girl today Kimmie."

Her daughter only gave her that bright, cheerful grin. "Yes mommy."

Ann nodded to her child and the girl took off into the classroom. Ann stood and looked at Kim's teacher; a young woman that, for the moment, seemed neutral on Kim's presence. Though she was watching her daughter like a hawk. Ann turned and left the school, she had informed them well in advance of her daughters 'condition'. She had taken every precaution and every step that she could have to try to give her child a normal life. But that was like telling Kim that she didn't have a tail. Her daughter wasn't normal, so neither could her daughters life.

When Ann got home that night she looked for her husband. Their eyes met and then his glanced to the floor as he slowly shook his head. Ann's eyes closed as her heart faltered, her whole body wanting to shudder with sorrow. The two adult Possibles had no need to speak. They already knew what happened. Their child had been forced to see the reality that would exist for the rest of her life.

Kimberly was hurt; those people at school had been such meanies. Especially that one brown haired girl named Bonnie. Kim hadn't known what even half the words the girl had said to her meant, least she hadn't until she'd asked her father. When the man had refused to tell her she looked them up herself. What the tailed child had found out disturbed her. What was wrong with having a tail? It wasn't something to pull on until she screamed that's for sure. So what if she had eyes like an animal? She could see with them so Kim didn't understand what was wrong with them, in all honesty the young girl happened to like the uniqueness of her eyes. Just because her legs could bend a different way and because she could growl was no reason to have been so mean. Reality slowly, oh how ever slowly, started to seep into the tailed genius' brain. The child feeling her heart sink like a rock once it had fully set in. Kim did not return home for the next two nights. No matter how many times her mother called for her. No matter how many times her father came into the woods looking for her. It took the distraught girl those few days alone to realize that the rest of her life would be this way. She was the abnormal one. She was the animal. She was the beast.

She was the monster.

Upon the red haired child's return to the house both Ann and James noticed the sullen look in their daughters' eyes. One look into her mothers' eyes told Kim what she needed to know. The rest of her life would be full of people who did not understand. Ann crouched down and hugged her daughter close as a few tears escaped her eyes. Her daughter would forever be fending off the people who wanted to harm her body and her heart. James could do nothing but stand there and watch the two women he loved go through very different emotions. His wife was crying for their daughter and the hardships that both he and the surgeon knew their child would have to face. His daughter had been robbed of her innocence far earlier then she should have ever had.

It was a hard day for the Possible family. But they persevered. Kim, despite the other children, continued to go to Pre-K. At one point their had been a blonde boy, he was clumsy but Kim found that amusing, had come over to try and be friends with her but the teacher had called him over for something. The teacher obviously didn't know about Kimberly's advanced hearing as she told Ron, the boy, to stay away from her, the demon child. Kim knew better then to say or do anything about it. She just stayed in her corner of the classroom and continued to play alone. Though it was no longer fun for the red head, she continued. What else could she do; there was no one who would be near her. The tailed child would often just delve into her mind, it was the only safe place, other then her woods, that she had. With a pang of sorrow that only added to the lonely chill in her blood Kim realized that things were slowly becoming a routine. A painful one, but a routine nonetheless.

However in the winter of Kimberly's seventh year this routine was shattered forever.

A crash in the middle of the night woke the doctor from her slumber. She listened carefully for a moment and was grateful that none of her children had been woken by the strange noise. But then a thought crossed her mind that caused the surgeon to frown. Her husband wasn't supposed to be home for another few hours, he was working the graveyard shift tonight and wouldn't be home until six. Even if it was overtime James had told the red haired surgeon that he'd be working it anyway. Moving quickly she got herself out of bed and into the hall, where she stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes adjusting to the dim moonlight that came in from the skylight; a full moon tonight it was somewhat calming for the mother. With a sigh she went down the stairs; her daughter was probably doing a 'late night sneaky forest run' again. But she paused, frowning once again in thought as she made it to her kitchen/living room. She'd put Kimberly to bed asleep tonight.

"Don't move Mrs. Possible." The voice was masculine, a mid baritone.

"You… you were the one who sent me those letters… weren't you?" She asked doing her best to keep her voice from shaking; fear coursing through her body

"We gave you a fair choice Mrs Possible."

"She's just a child!" Ann half choked out. This could not be happening.

"That thing is a demon. I am a merciful man Mrs. Possible so once more I extend the choice to you. Kill the demon or perish with it."

Tears flowed from the surgeons' eyes and she slowly turned to face her assailant. His blurred outline and the distinctive metallic shine from a gun that was pointed at her only add to the gravity of the situation. This was happening and there was nothing Ann could do about it. The only thing that was not covered in black or shadows that hid him was the intruders' eyes, ice blue eyes that held a remorseful finality to them. This man did not want to kill or cause Ann such heartache, but the demon must be killed.

"I… if you want my daughter then you will have to kill me to do so." Her maternal instincts and the love for her child granting the surgeon strength. Ann closed her eyes drawing in a breath and prayed that her daughter would run after hearing the bullet that would end her life. She was a mother to the end, if only she could have seen her daughter and her boys grow old...

"I understand. Please forgive me Mrs. Possi-"

His words were cut short as the assassin was tackled to the ground, the gun flying into the darkness of her home, as a furious animalistic snarl cut through the tense air. Ann could only stand there, eyes wide with horror, as she watched the gunman struggle with a creature atop his body. The pale moonlight silhouetting the two figures, one was significantly smaller then the one beneath it. A hissed yowl of rage echoed in the dark room as the smaller figure reared back, four sharp elongated points glinting sharply as the canines they belonged to arched downwards vanishing into the blackness again. Time slowed as a gurgled scream of pain emitted from the larger figure before the creature atop the male jerked its head to the side a metallic red shine entering the air as even Ann smelt the all too familiar scent of blood hit her nostrils.

Fear pounded through Ann's veins as her hearing became nothing but the rapid beating of her heart as the smaller figure slowly lifted its head, crimson dripping from those elongated fangs, and turned to face her. Stumbling back the surgeon fell to the ground almost instantly doing a backwards crabwalk, she needed to stay away from this monster. It was going to kill her, kill her and enjoy doing it! Her lip trembled as the thing whimpered. As if it were wondering why she was backing away. The red haired woman's body shook as it slowly padded towards her. It was a beast! A monster! A demon! It walked on four legs! Not two! Two was human! _Human!_ Die. She was going to die!

"Stay away from me you monster!" She screamed, her human instincts for self preservation screaming for her to get up and run, the fear left her body unwilling to comply.

The creature stilled, moonlight revealing the beasts human looking arms and clawed hands; clawed hands that had wet red on their skin. "M-mommy…"

That voice… Oh God… what had she done?

A thunderbolt of guilt and sorrow struck the mother as she looked at the small figure in a new light. It was no demon, it was no beast, it was no monster. It was her daughter. Her daughter had saved her life. As Ann watched the silhouetted form of her daughter the moonlight from the broken glass door to the backyard caught the tear that ran down her daughters' cheek, mingling with red as it fell to the floor.

Kimberly hung her head as her whole body shook with the sob that she refused to let out. Her mother… The soft sound of the night breeze made itself known to the tailed child and in the next instant the girl was gone. Running across the grass that was wet with the midnight dew as fast as she could, passing into the foliage a second later. Her vision blurring completely with overflowing tears.

"_**Kimberly!**_"

The sound of her mothers' pleading voice forced a loudly whimpered sob to escape the running girls' lips. She could not go back, even her mother thought of the tailed child as a monster and the seven year old knew that she could not return. She had heard what that man had said; her mother was going to be killed because of her. Her family was at risk so long as she was around. Above all family was law and Kimberly still loved her family. Even if her mother... Her heart broke into millions of tiny cracked pieces as it pounded against her ribs, sobs of anger and sorrow fled from the young girl.

Her limbs burned with pain, but she could not rest. Her lungs screamed for air, but she could not slow. She had to run. Get away. Her instincts demanded it and she would comply. For that is what creatures like her do. They live a life dictated by their instincts. They cannot deny them, they cannot resist. So neither would she. When her abused body finally gave out on the tailed child she crashed into the ground gasping for air. Her head swam in the dark waters of consciousness as her body furiously tried to get what it needed to survive and as the young child sank into the deep black abyss a pair of strong hands gently picked her up.

"Finally… she is mine."


End file.
